


Getting to Know You

by DragonSgotenks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: When picking up his new company assigned laptop to work from home Castiel Novak meets IT tech Dean Winchester, who's a little flirty and a lot drop dead gorgeous.After Dean gives Castiel his phone number Castiel calls for help with his computer and Dean, well, Dean is VERY helpful.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 62
Kudos: 240





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> This story is for my friend [Sarah](https://twitter.com/sarahmichele83) who inspired the meet cute portion of this story with her own run in with an IT tech named Dean.
> 
> ⚠️General Disclaimer ⚠️  
> This story is set in today's world of social distancing and mask wearing. Please do not take this as commentary on what is or isn't acceptable. I do not necessarily endorse sex with a new acquaintance during a global pandemic but use your best judgment 😅. 
> 
> Okay other than that enjoy! If want to skip the smut stop at 🔥●●●🔥 and start again at ●●●.

* * *

Castiel shoulders his messenger bag and gives a friendly wave to a small group of coworkers passing him by in the parking lot. It's been a number of months since he was actually in his office, not since the entire building closed when his state mandated shelter-in-place orders for all non-essential workers. Now, with months still ahead of social distancing, the company has officially moved to year-round work from home. Today is Castiel's day to pick up his newly assigned company laptop so he can continue to work remotely from his small apartment where he's been held up alone with just his cat, an odd looking hairless feline he'd rescued from a shelter where the other cats had been picking on the poor thing, named Mr. Rogers.

  
  
  
  


The three coworkers take a few steps away from him but wave back. He doesn't take their avoidance personally. Honestly at this point, Castiel isn't sure he'd even remember how to make small talk anymore, not that he was ever very good at it,. And he's pretty strict about the six-feet rule. As he makes his way up the front steps of the building, where he used to spend every Monday through Friday from 9 to 5, he spots Gabriel waiting at the door. Castiel met Gabriel the first day on the job; he's a little older, a little shorter, and a lot louder than Cas, but they had formed an easy sort of friendship that went beyond the water cooler, and Cas would easily say Gabe was his best friend. Castiel feels his mood tick up a bit at the sight of the other man. They've chatted on the phone and exchanged texts, but this is the first time they've actually seen each other since the office was closed.

By the time Cas reaches the top of the stairs, he's puffing out short hot breaths, making the skin beneath his mask damp and sweaty. The cloth mask he's wearing is double lined with a filter, and with all the time he's had at home to binge Netflix and indulge in his love of cooking, Cas isn't in quite the same shape as the last time he'd come to work. He huffs out a laugh when he gets close enough to see Gabriel's mask is also cloth but with a smiling cartoon mouth printed on the front. It suits the man perfectly. Cas' own mask is just a simple navy blue, but according to his mom, it's very fetching and brings out the color of his eyes.

"Hey, Cassie! Long time, no see. You gonna make it up them stairs okay?" Gabriel's good-natured teasing is a lot more charming after months of being apart, and Cas can't help smiling, his eyes squinting with humor.

"I could still out-pace you Gabe, and you know it. It's good to see you."

It's hard not to hug his friend, but they maintain the recommended distance of 6 feet apart as they make their way single-file through the automatic doors. There's a short line of employees waiting to get their computers all standing on little blue x's made from tape on the floor. Gabe continues to talk loudly from his spot in front of Castiel in line, ignoring the glares from the people around them. Normally, Castiel would at least attempt to curb his friend's antics, but it's too much of a novelty these days for him to really care what others think. When it's Gabe's turn at the front, Cas lets his mind wander to his ever growing to-do list. The first week of quarantine, he'd gone into hyper-productive mode, deep cleaning the house, finishing his reading list, baking casseroles and bread. But now he's lucky to even get up off the couch once work is finished.

He can hear Gabe up ahead flirting shamelessly to whatever poor soul is working the front desk for IT today, a deep voice stating that he's "married, but thanks," making Cas wince in sympathy. That's certainly never stopped Gabe before, but hopefully he doesn't rile the guy up too much before Castiel gets his computer, too.

By the time Castiel makes it to the front of the line, it's obvious this poor guy is not having a good day. The man is looking down at his list as Castiel walks up and grabs a squirt of hand sanitizer from the bottle on the counter in front of him.

"Name and company ID number," the man, Dean, if his name tag is correct, says while still looking down at his own computer.

"Uh, Castiel Novak, N-o-v-a-k, number 345987."

Dean types in Castiel's info with a grunt before pushing off in his roly chair to a stack of boxes behind him. After digging through the pile to find the serial number assigned to Castiel, Dean stands up and turns back to the counter looking up and making eye contact for the first time. Castiel audibly gasps -- even with his face half covered by a black mask, it was obvious that Dean was a beautiful man. His forest green eyes and sharp jawline are the only defining features Cas can really see, but they're enough to bring a blush to his face. Dean smiles under his mask for the first time, and Cas' breathing picks up a bit at the crinkles that appear around those gorgeous eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Blue Eyes, let me get this entered into the computer and you'll be set." Dean sounds a lot more friendly than a few moments ago as he scans the barcode on the side of the box and leans over to tap at the keyboard. "So how's your day goin'?"

Cas shrugs trying to act casual when he's really silently freaking out on the inside over being called "Mr. Blue Eyes." "It's alright, I guess. Kind of nice to be out of the house."

"Yeah I bet," Dean flashes him another eye-crinkling smile. "Probably nice to get away from your wife for a while, right?"

His wife? Castiel glances down at his own hands wondering if he forgot he was wearing a ring somehow. All he sees is the backs of his smooth tan ring free fingers before looking up at Dean with confusion.

"No, I live alone. It's just nice to do something different is all."

Dean bobs his head and slowly slides the computer box over the counter but doesn't let go.

"Hm, sounds kind of lonely, like you could use some company."

Castiel pulls the box out of Dean's grip even more confused. Didn't he hear Dean tell Gabe he was married? Why does it feel like he's coming on to him?

"It's not so bad, I have a cat."

Dean laughs and runs his fingers through his short spiky brown hair before rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's great man. Alright I think that's it unless there's anything _else_ you'd like help with. I can assure you, you're in good hands with me."

He gets the distinct feeling Dean isn't talking about helping him with the computer, but he isn't sure. Cas has never been able to tell when someone is just being nice or if they're _interested_.

"I'm sure your hands are very capable." Dean's smile visibly grows behind his mask, and Cas wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "But I'm pretty sure I can handle it myself."

Gabriel pops up out of nowhere, making Cas jump. "Yes, Cassie here is _very_ good with his hands. Just ask his ex-boyfriend."

"Gabe!"

Dean just laughs as Gabriel gives him a wink and scuttles away before Cas can decide to break social distancing to strangle him. 

"Please ignore him, he suffers from a condition."

Dean's eyebrows go up, but Cas can still see the smile crinkles around his eyes. "Oh yeah? What kinda condition?"

"Acute asshole-ishness."

Dean snorts, and Cas' stomach does a little somersault knowing he made the other man laugh. 

"I hope it's not contagious," he says with dancing eyes.

"You should be fine if you wear your mask and stay six feet apart." Cas is rather proud of himself for sounding at least a little witty.

Dean leans forward like he's about to say something but is interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. They both turn to see an irritated woman standing with her hip cocked, her toe tapping, and her mask pulled down under her chin.

"Excuse me, yes, I don't really have _time_ to just stand around while you two _chit-chat._ So if we could move this along that'd be great. Okay? Thanks."

Dean scowls at the woman, but Castiel doesn't want to start a scene, so he quickly thanks Dean and scoots to the side with his computer heading for the back rooms where his old office is located.

Cas still has a few pictures and knickknacks he wanted to pick up now that he knows he won't be coming back indefinitely. He spots his supervisor Meg in her office across the hall from his own as he gets closer.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. How're things going, Clarence? Miss me yet?"

No homemade cloth mask for Meg, Cas sees. Instead, she's wearing one of the much sought-after N95 masks the hospitals were desperate for. It's not really surprising that Meg would have one, but it still makes Cas purse his lips with just a tad bit of judgment. Castiel had an unusual relationship with Meg, but for the most part he'd call her a friend even though she was a bit of an acquired taste.

"Actually, yes I have." Cas sets his computer box on his desk and turns back just in time to see her eyes wide with surprise before she carefully schools her expression back to indifference. Meg was just like that. She liked to keep her cards close to her chest, but she could be really sweet once you got to know her.

They talk amiably while Cas packs up his things into his messenger bag and fills a box with old papers for recycling.

"So Clarence, did you get a look at Mr. Beefcake passing out the computers? I wouldn't mind taking him out for a test drive." 

Cas shakes his head fondly at his friend's attempts to rile him up. Why does he always seem to attract such odd people for friends?

"I did see him. and I agree he was very handsome. but you should know he's married before you go asking for a ‘test drive.’”

Meg scoffs and flips her hair off her shoulders, sitting on the edge of Castiel's desk.

"I didn't see a ring on his finger. Did he tell you he's married?"

Come to think of it, Cas can't remember if he saw Dean wearing a ring or not.

"Well, no, he didn't tell _me_ , but I heard him say it to Gabe."

Meg throws her head back in a laugh. "Of course he did. Look Cas, I'll believe it when I hear it for myself. The Pope would tell Gabe he was married if it meant getting rid of that little troll."

It's never been quite clear why Meg and Gabriel get along like oil and water, but their office rivalry is legendary.

"Even so, you may be barking up the wrong tree anyway. I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me."

"What?! And you're just now telling me? Did you get his number? Tell me everything."

Feeling a little foolish, Cas goes over his encounter with Dean. Now that he's saying it out loud, it seems even more ridiculous that the man might have been flirting with him. Meg seems to think otherwise though, clapping her hands together and crowing with delight at the end of his story.

"Oh, he was definitely fishing for something. I'll tell you what -- I'll go down there myself and flirt a bit and see what he does and find out if he's actually married."

"Meg, you _really_ don't have to do that."

"Oh, I know, but I want to." With that, she saunters out of Castiel's office, her hips swaying in a way that is sure to entice many a wandering eye. Cas just sighs and goes back to collecting his things. It doesn't take very long, and since he's now invested in this little drama involving Dean, he decides to check out his new laptop while he waits for word from Meg. It's almost a full hour later that his phone dings with a new message.

**Message received:**

**_The guy’s single Clarence. Used a fake wife to throw off Gabe from sniffing around and he's definitely into you. Better snatch him up before I do 😘😈_ **

  
  


Castiel stares down at the message with a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. While he had been waiting to hear back from Meg, it had become abundantly clear he didn't know how to set up the damn computer. He'd been waiting, debating with himself if he wanted to go back down and make a fool of himself in front of Dean again or just try to tough it out and call tech support tomorrow. Meg's text only made things worse, because now Cas _knows_ Dean's into him, and he has no idea what to do about it.

Finally realizing he'd just have to deal with it later if he didn't get it figured out now, Cas packs the laptop back into its box, grabs his bag, and sets the box of recycling in the hall to get picked up. The whole way down the hall, he goes over and over what he was planning to say, and he is determined not to be a total spaz this time.

Castiel was so focused on what he was going to say to Dean that it took him a minute to notice the woman sitting in Dean's chair.

"Hi, can I help you?" Her cheerful voice stops Cas in his tracks. Looking back and forth, Dean is nowhere to be found... just this petite redheaded woman with a bright rainbow colored mask and friendly doe eyes.

"Dean's already left, but I'm Charlie, and I can assure you I know my way around a computer." She gives him a little wink, and Cas blushes from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck at getting called out.

"Um yes, sorry, I'm happy to have you help me. I can't seem to get set up and logged into the company's system."

"Oh that's small pa-ta-das! Let me walk ya through it, and you'll be all set!" Charlie is obviously smiling behind her mask, and her bubbly personality is enough to make Cas forget the disappointment of missing Dean.

It takes almost 20 minutes, but Castiel feels confident that he's got the sequence down and will be able to replicate it once he's home. He tells Charlie thank you and turns to head out to his car, looking down to make sure he has all his things on him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Blue Eyes. Was there something else you needed?" Cas looks up to see Dean standing there with his jacket and keys in hand and, to Castiel's surprise, no mask. Dean was handsome even with half his face covered, so of course he's down right gorgeous without it. Castiel's brain practically shorts out at the way those sinful cupid bow lips quirk up into a flirty smile.

"I, um, just needed help with the set up, but Charlie already took care of it."

Dean frowns a little bit. "Oh, did she?" 

Before Cas really knows what's happening, the other man steps into his space. It's the closest Castiel has been to another human being for months. He can practically feel the heat from Dean's body, and the smell of his aftershave makes Cas want to melt into a puddle of goo. 

The click of a pen brings him back to reality as he watches Dean scribble his name and number on the top of the computer’s box. 

"If any other... _problems_ arise, just give me a call, okay? Anytime." Dean gives him a wink that roots Cas to the spot, and he watches the man walk away in a daze. 

  
  


**●●●**

By the time Castiel gets home, he's feeling drained. Today was a lot of social interaction after going so long without. Stepping out of his shoes before walking through the door, Cas sets them soles down into a shallow pan of bleach before moving them to a shoe rack to dry. He only sets the pan out when he leaves the house, so Mr. Rogers doesn't mess with it. Next, he gets a squirt of the hand sanitizer on the tv tray he has set up as a little degerming station. After he's worked the sanitizer into his skin, he removes his mask and drops it into the cleaned-out cat litter bucket he uses to collect masks, gloves, and other small clothing items he considers single-use items. He pulls a few Clorox wipes from the pack on the tray and wipes down the computer box, taking care not to erase the number scribbled on the side. Next, he hangs his messenger bag on the hook by the door and wipes his phone down. From there, he walks directly to the bathroom to dump the bleach tray and do a thorough hand washing.

Just hearing about Castiel's routine for reentering his house had Gabe calling him neurotic, but Cas prefers to think of it as proactive. 

Pouring himself a glass of wine and throwing a bowl of leftovers into the microwave, Cas flops down on the couch with a sigh. Mr. Rogers appears from wherever he was hiding to crawl up Castiel's chest and butt his head against Cas' chin, looking for attention.

The sound of the cat’s loud purring makes Cas smile as he feels the day’s tension bleed out of his muscles. Running his hands over the warm soft peach fuzz of Mr. Rogers' body calms some of the anxiety that Castiel always feels when he has to go out.

It's not long before the microwave is beeping, and reluctantly Cas sets the cat down on the floor. With fork, bowl, and wine in hand, he settles back on the couch and turns on his tv. Flipping through the channels, he settles on a marathon of _Cheers_. 

Cas finishes his food in record time and sits back with a sigh feeling a little bored. He pours another glass of wine and putters around the house for a bit trying to find something to do. There are plenty of chores, but the thought of cleaning the same 800 square feet of apartment one more time is enough to drive him insane, so Cas shuts the door of his bedroom, cutting off the sight of his rumpled bed sheets and the clothes littering the floor.

He ends up back on the couch feeling frustrated. That's when he remembers the computer box still sitting by the door. Work might not be the most exciting option to cure Castiel's cabin fever, but at least it was something. He tosses back the dregs of his wine before setting the glass on the coffee table and standing to collect his new laptop.

Pulling the laptop free from its box draws Mr. Rogers’ attention and the sphinx crowds in along the open box to sniff and investigate. Cas chuckles and scratches behind the cat’s ears for a moment before refocusing on his computer.

Once it boots up and Castiel is staring at a stock image of a rolling green field on a beautiful spring day, he starts going down the checklist. He gets two steps in and draws a complete blank. Not a single one of the carefully demonstrated instructions by the friendly tech Charlie are coming to his mind, and while Cas had only planned to use work as a simple distraction tonight, he _is_ required to log in tomorrow for a staff meeting over Zoom.

With a frustrated groan, he slumps back against the couch cushions, eyeing his wine glass and contemplating another drink. Castiel is annoyed with himself. He'd been so sure, so positive, he had the steps down, but his encounter with Dean had thrown him off balance.

Thinking of the handsome IT tech reminds Cas that he _does_ have Dean's number and he _did_ say to call if he needed help with anything. Plus, since it was Dean's fault he'd forgotten all of his important instructions, it made sense for him to remedy the situation.

"Fuck it," Castiel declares to the empty room, pouring yet another glass of wine and snatching his phone off the coffee table. He smiles at the skinny little tail sticking out of the computer box, swishing back and forth like a whip, as he squints at the phone number on the side.

Before he can talk himself out of it, Cas punches in the numbers and hits send. It rings three times before a deep rich voice floods Castiel's ear, and he's suddenly reminded why this is such a bad idea.

"This is Winchester, what can I do ya for?"

Cas swallows thickly and licks his lips. "Um, I'm looking for Dean?"

"You got him. Who might this be?"

"Uh it's, um, Castiel - Cas from work earlier. You said to call anytime."

"Oh hey, Mr. Blue Eyes! I did in fact say that, I just didn't expect it so soon." Dean sounds genuinely excited that Castiel called, which puts Cas at ease at least a little bit.

"Yeah I was, uh, just getting the computer set up."

"Oh...okay, did you need some help?"

"Well...I mean you _are_ the IT guy," Cas chuckles nervously.

"Ah, I thought...nevermind. Tell me what the problem is." Dean doesn't sound nearly as excited as before, and Cas bites his lip.

"No, go on. What did you want to say?"

"I just thought, ya know, we had a _thing._ Like, maybe you were into me."

Cas' mouth goes dry, and he takes a sip of his drink. "I don't even know you."

"Right, sorry, I just thought you might be interested."

"I'm interested in _getting_ to know you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean's voice brightens. "I can work with that. Let's get you squared away on this set up, and then maybe we can work on the getting-to-know-each-other part?"

"I'd like that." Cas is flushed probably more from the wine than the soft sound of his own voice answering Dean, but since no one can see him, it doesn't matter.

"Okay, well tell me what's on your screen right now, and I'll walk you through it."

**●●●**

  
  


"You're sure you don't see a button that says finish set up? It might be small at the bottom of the screen." Dean was starting to sound as frustrated as Castiel felt.

"Dean, I'm telling you it's not here. I don't know how else to say it, but I'm looking directly at the screen, and there _is_ no button."

Dean lets out a heavy sigh followed by silence. Castiel is just about to pull his phone away to check that the call hasn't dropped when Dean speaks again.

"Okay, well shit, I think the only way I'm going to be able to help you is in person. I'm finishing up a rebuild right now, but I can come over around six if that works for you?"

That brings Castiel up short. Dean come here? Cas hasn't had _anyone_ over for so long that just the thought of having company gives him goosebumps. It's not the best or brightest idea, but would it really be _so_ bad?

Castiel is so lost in thought, he forgets to answer Dean, and the man quickly back pedals.

"Shit, I'm sorry, that was a bad idea. I can meet up with you tomorrow at a park or something if that works better."

Shaking his head before realizing Dean can't see him through the phone, Cas responds, "No, um, you can come over."

"Really?" Dean sounds equally surprised and excited.

"Yeah, I mean I kind of need the computer for work tomorrow, and as long as you've been social distancing and wearing your mask, then I think it will be okay."

"Well alright, I'm gonna get this rebuild out of the way, and I'll see you at 6:00. Just text me your address."

They say their goodbyes, and Cas shoots off his address. Immediately, regret sets in as he looks around at the sink full of dishes and random crap lying around his entire apartment. Looks like he'll be getting his chores done after all. In a panic, Cas flies around the room, picking up stray socks, books, and water glasses while kicking cat toys out of the way. He's dumping an armload of laundry into the wash when his phone pings with a message.

Cas swipes it open and stares in confused appreciation.

**Messaged received:**

**_  
_ **

**_Me & my Baby_ ** 😎😜

  
  


Why was Dean sending pictures of himself with his car? He ignores it for now in favor of getting the dishes rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher. His phone pings three more times with pictures of Dean's car, making Castiel panic and wonder if he's somehow given Dean the impression he's some kind of car guy. While the black beast of a car does look pretty and very well maintained for such an old fashioned model, Castiel doesn't really care about cars. As long as they can get him from point A to point B, that's good enough for him.

Swiping over to his contacts, Cas pulls up Gabe’s number and texts him in as little detail about the situation as possible, asking what he should do. 

'How am I supposed to respond to pictures of his car?'

'Idk Cassie, send him pictures of your cups.'

Cas scoffs but looks over at the hutch containing his teacup collection. It had started with a souvenir from his brief summer in England after high school. Then, his mother found a few delicate antique cups at a yard sale and, before he knew it, Castiel was known for collecting cups, and he gets at least one at every gift-giving holiday. Would Dean find it weird that a grown man had a cupboard full of teacups? Oh well, Cas thinks, in for a penny, in for a pound and all that.

He snaps a quick selfie in front of his cups and sends it off with the caption "Thanks for the pictures, you look Tea-riffic!" before he can think better of it and immediately sets down his phone and jumps in the shower. 

It feels like both an eternity and far too soon when he hears a knock on his door shortly after getting out of the shower.

  
  


**Message sent:**

**  
**

**_"Thanks for the pictures, you look Tea-riffic!"_ **

  
  


**●●●**

Dean's not sure why he's feeling nervous when he knocks on Castiel's door. Even though there was clearly a mutual interest, he was here strictly for work. Still, he hasn't been alone in another person's house for months, and it can't help the shiver of excitement that runs through him.

He doesn't have to wait for long before the door opens and Dean gets his first in-person look at Castiel sans mask. The man is gorgeous, and Dean feels his pulse pick up just from being this close.

Castiel gives him a small smile and gestures him through the door.

"Good to see you again, Dean. Please come in, and if you don't mind, leave your shoes here by the door."

Dean doesn't mind at all, and he steps inside to squat down and quickly start unlacing his boots. Castiel hovers nearby but doesn't say anything until Dean stands.

"If you wouldn't mind washing your hands, the bathroom is just there." Castiel points to a small bathroom next to a closed door that must be the bedroom. The apartment was pretty standard and mostly tidy. 

"No prob, Cas." The other man relaxes visibly as Dean walks to the bathroom to wash up. He's careful to scrub for the recommended length in case Cas is listening. 

When he steps back into the main room, Cas is standing by a comfy looking cream colored couch.

"I've got the laptop set up over here, if you'd like to sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

Dean makes his way over, trying not to be too obvious about checking out the room.

"I'd love a beer if you've got one."

Cas looks down at his feet for a moment, cheeks flushed, and Dean's mouth goes dry. The shy awkward thing doesn't usually do it for him, but for some reason every time Cas blushes, Dean has the urge to get him naked and see just how far down that blush goes.

"Um, unfortunately I don't have any beer, but I do have some wine."

Dean smiles and shoots Cas a wink when he finally looks up again. 

"Wine works for me, Blue Eyes."

Cas goes even more red before giving him a firm nod and backing towards the kitchen area. Dean plops down on the couch and reaches for the laptop, but before he even touches it, some god awful goblin creature flies up from under the coffee table and lands on his lap.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck!" 

Cas comes running from the kitchen, two wine glasses in hand and eyes wide.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Dean gestures to his lap frantically.

"What the hell is this thing?"

The goblin settles down to rub against his shirt, and Dean shudders at the wrinkly skin and weird skinny chicken legs.

Cas gives him a confused look. "I told you I had a cat, Dean."

"No fucking way is this a cat. Cats are cute and fluffy. This looks like it was spawned from Satan." Dean wants to push the thing from his lap but doesn't actually want to touch its weird grey and pink skin.

Castiel's eyes narrow but he sets down the wine and carefully plucks the "cat" from Dean's lap, cradling it in his arms like a baby. The thing starts to purr so loudly Dean thinks it must be trying to summon the demon that created it, but the tender look on Castiel's face as he scratches under the beast's chin and coos at it keeps Dean from making another comment.

"This is Mr. Rogers. He's a sphinx and very friendly. I know at first glance he can be a little...off putting, but I ask that you refrain from making fun of him."

That's fair and, in hindsight, Dean recognizes that insulting the guy's cat wasn't winning him any points.

"Sorry Cas, he just surprised me is all. I'm actually allergic to cats. Forgot you mentioned having one." Although usually Dean would be sneezing his head off by now, and he hasn't felt so much as a tickle in his nose.

"Well lucky you, Mr. Rogers is hypoallergenic." Cas actually looks smug at that, making Dean huff out a laugh and shake his head.

"Yeah lucky me, indeed."

The conversation trails off, and Dean finds himself lost in the blue of Castiel's eyes. He's never been so achingly attracted to someone he's just met. When he realizes he's been staring for almost a solid minute, Dean reluctantly looks away, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh, well, why don't I take a look and see if I can figure this computer out for ya?"

He reaches out to pick up the laptop and settle it on his legs, and Cas finally sits down. He hands Dean his wine before taking a few large sips of his own while still holding the demon cat. Dean takes a polite sip and works to keep the grimace off his face. He's never really gotten the taste for wine.

Now that Dean's got the computer in front of him, it's easy to see where Cas went wrong with his setup, and it's hardly 15 minutes before he's done. Cas looks both relieved and a little embarrassed by how easily Dean took care of something he had obviously struggled with. They sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, Dean tapping his fingers along his thighs and trying not to stare at the beautiful man sitting next to him. The quiet has drawn out just long enough that Dean figures he should excuse himself, but when he turns to Cas, he finds hopeful blue eyes already staring into his own.

"Would you like to stay for awhile? I haven't had dinner yet, we could order in."

Dean gives Cas a slow smile and nods. He definitely doesn't mind hanging out, especially since the alternative is sitting at home waiting for his brother Sam to get home and bitch about work.

They end up ordering Chinese and settling in to drink their wine and watch tv while they wait. And if Cas sits a little closer than socially acceptable, Dean's certainly not going to be the one to point it out.

  
  


**🔥●●●🔥**

Dean groans into Cas' mouth as he works the button on his jeans with frantic hands. He’s not really sure how they ended up here in Cas' room, the blue-eyed man blushing when the door opened to reveal a messy bed and floor covered in laundry. Not that Dean gives a shit -- he's not interested in the room beyond finding the bed.

After spending the evening drinking wine while flirting and chatting, slowly drawing closer and closer on the couch until Castiel had crawled into Dean's lap and attacked his mouth, they'd finally made their way to the bedroom, and Dean was more than ready to get his hands on a naked Cas. Tearing his mouth away, he drops his head down to Castiel's shoulder.

"Fuck, please tell me you have a condom." 

"Uh shit, I might have some in the nightstand."

Dean pulls away to let Cas dig through the small table on the side of his bed until he holds up two foil packets and an almost empty bottle of lube triumphantly. Cas squints at the back of the condoms for a long moment to check the expiration date before he deems them acceptable and hands them over to Dean.

"So how did you want to do this?"

Cas bites his lip and shrugs. "It's been a while for me but I'm open to whatever you had in mind."

"Hhm, well how about you lay back and I suck you off and then ride your cock till you're screaming my name?"

Dean presses him down to the bed and Cas' mouth goes dry, leaving him to nod dumbly as Dean chuckles and scoots down the bed to finish pulling Cas' pants off, quickly followed by his boxers. Cas shirt was somewhere on the living room floor. Dean practically rips off his own clothes before settling between Cas' knees. Castiel can't look away from the sight of Dean nuzzling against his thighs as his work-rough hands circle his cock to pump him to full hardness. Dean makes a little hum of approval in the back of his throat and licks his lips.

"Jesus, look at this monster. Wish I could taste you Cas but we'll have to save that for another day." Cas shivers at the thought of "another day" while Dean reaches for one of the condoms and easily rolls it down Cas' length. They're purple because they were part of a rainbow pack Gabriel had given Cas as a birthday present that had also included a subscription to a flavor of the month edible lube club. Cas feels a little ridiculous until Dean leans forward and swallows the swollen head of his dick, sucking lightly and letting his tongue play along the underside of his shaft. Even with the condom between them, Cas can feel the heat of Dean's mouth like a brand on his skin. Green eyes watch him through dark lashes as Dean works his head up and down Castiel's aching cock. Cas can't look away from the sight of Dean's perfect lips stretched so wide around his length, they've gone white along the edges. Dean's drooling down his dick as he bobs his head, making obscene slurping sounds and it's all too much. Cas has to push him away before he blows his load too soon.

Dean wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and searches Castiel's face.

"Everything all right, Cas?" The blue-eyed man can only groan at the fucked-out sound of Dean's voice and nod his head.

"Just getting a little too close."

Dean smirks and crawls up the length of his body, slowly dragging his mouth across the smooth skin of Cas' stomach until he can take one pebbled nipple into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth, making Cas hiss with the edge of pleasure/pain that spikes through his gut. Dean sucks marks along his collar and chest, grinding his cock down along Cas' which is still wrapped in the condom. 

Dean's mouth devours Castiel's own in a fierce kiss, and he ruts against Cas desperately. 

"Should I prep myself, or do you want to do the honors?"

"Wanna watch you," Cas manages to pant out against Dean's lips.

"You kinky motherfucker, it really is the quiet ones." Dean laughs at the blush that stains Cas' cheeks but presses forward for a tender kiss to take the sting out of the words. He grabs the last condom and rolls it down two of his fingers before grabbing the bottle of lube. It'll be close but there should be just enough to open Dean up and slick the way for Cas' cock. Dean turns so he's straddling Cas' lap and bends with his ass on full display. Cas has to grip the base of his dick to keep from coming just at the sight of Dean's tight little pucker. Dean squirts lube onto his latex covered fingers and drops down to brace himself on one forearm while his other slick hand reaches past his neglected cock and between his legs to smear lube around his rim.

Cas moans low and deep, his big hands coming up to grab Dean's ass and hold him open so he could get a clear view of Dean playing with his entrance. Teasing around his rim to get himself nice and slick, Dean shivers with anticipation. It's been a while since he bottomed, but something about Cas with his stupid blue eyes and soft shy smile makes Dean a little crazy. He has a sneaky suspicion that under that quiet demeanor, Cas can be a real tiger in the sack. Dean just has to draw it out of him.

Cas' thumb drags down the cleft of his ass in a dirty caress, and Dean gasps as he finally presses his fingers into his tight hole. It's a slow stretch, leaving Dean panting against Castiel's calfs. He bears down and rocks his hips slowly, groaning at the way he feels split in two with just his fingers and knowing Cas has a front row seat to it all.

Cas is breathing heavy as he watches Dean's fingers breach his slick rim, imagining the way that tight pucker will stretch wide around his cock. Cas doesn't like to brag and he genuinely believes size isn't all that important, but he does have what one ex called "a dick made for porn." And he can't deny he isn't looking forward to getting his fat cock inside Dean. He can see Dean is struggling with the stretch of his fingers, so Cas reaches out to grasp Dean's wrist in a firm grip, guiding his hand for him and helping to get them deeper. Dean's making soft noises that keep Cas' dick hard and drooling into his condom.

"You're doing so good Dean, so good for me."

Dean lets out a loud moan at Cas' words and pushes back hard on his own fingers.

"Do you like that, Dean? Being good for me, wanna be a good boy for me?"

Dean spasms around his fingers at Cas' words, and he nods his head frantically gasping out a drawn out, "yesss." He knew Cas had a little freak in him under the surface.

"I'm ready Cas, want that cock inside me." Cas lets go of Dean's wrist, more than on board with moving things along. Dean pulls his fingers out with a little whimper, his rim clamping down at the emptiness. He rips the condom off his fingers and tosses it onto the floor making a mental note to pick it up later. By the time he's facing forward again Cas has already dumped the last of the lube on his dick, and Dean doesn't waste any time getting into position. With his ass hovering just over Cas' dick, the head pressing wide and blunt against him, Dean is ready.

He locks eyes with Cas who's glassy eyed and biting his lip hard enough, he might bruise it.

"Ready?" Cas nods, and Dean lets gravity do its work. For one breathless second, Dean thinks Cas isn't going to fit as his ass struggles to stretch around the fat head. But Dean lets out a breath and relaxes just enough for the head to pop past the tight muscle of his entrance. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Cas' hands clamp down on Dean's hips in a way that will be sure to leave marks, and he groans deep and low as he slowly, so fucking slowly, sinks down the length of Castiel's cock. By the time he's sitting flush in the other man's lap, they're both sucking in harsh breaths and need a moment to keep from ending this too soon.

"Fucking Christ Dean, your ass is tight."

Dean lets out a little incredulous laugh, "Cas, I could fist myself first and you'd still think I was tight around this monster."

Castiel blushes, actually blushes, like he's not balls deep in Dean's ass, and it just makes Dean want to kiss every inch of his face. Bracing his hands on Cas' broad chest, Dean gives a little roll of his hips, letting out a gasp as Castiel's cock brushes against his prostate. He starts off slow, letting his ass adjust to the stretch with little figure-eight rolls. Cas is losing it under him, hips thrusting up in little aborted moves as Cas tries not to let loose and just slam fuck Dean into unconsciousness. It's hot to see how much control Cas has over himself. 

Finally, Dean feels like he's ready to really get the party started and after leaning in for a filthy kiss, more teeth than tongue, he starts to bounce, working the lube around until he's got a smooth slide going on. Once things are good and slick, Dean rises up on his knees before slamming back down so hard, the slap of skin on skin sounds like a gunshot.

Cas makes a choked off sound and throws his head back into his pillow. Dean wants to swallow every noise that comes from those plush lips. Dean leans in to capture Castiel's mouth with his own, slipping his tongue past kiss-swollen lips and licking the taste of wine right off of Cas' tongue. His hips start to move in earnest now, the drag of Cas' fat cock on the soft walls of his insides enough to make him tremble. It felt like Cas was carving a place inside of Dean just for him, leaving Dean's insides permanently molded for his use.

Dean keeps up the steady rhythm of his hips even as his thighs start to burn, and Cas can't control himself any longer, thrusting up to meet Dean's ass hard enough to knock his breath away. 

"Dean, I'm not going to last much longer," Cas pants into his ear. Dean rears up and slams down to grind on Cas' cock while looking into wide lust blown eyes.

"Touch me Cas, make me come on your cock."

With a possessive little growl, Castiel lets go of Dean's hip with one hand and spits into his large skin-warm palm before wrapping it around Dean's neglected cock. Eyes slip closed and hips stutter as Dean's body tries to curl in on itself with how sudden and all consuming the pleasure is that rockets through him.

"Fuck yes, Cas, just like that." Dean picks up his rhythm again, thrusting up into Castiel's firm wet grip only to impale himself back on the absolute monster stretching his ass wide open.

"Dean, Dean, Dean fuck I'm going to fucking come.," Cas' voice sounds fucked six ways from Sunday, and he squeezes the head of Dean's dick with a perfect little twist, and Dean pops off like a shot. His orgasm punches out of him so hard, he can't do anything but shout Cas' name. He comes all over Cas' chest, a few drops landing as far as the other man's chin. 

Dean's thighs burn, and his mind is floaty, and vaguely he's aware that he's the only one who's come, Castiel somehow riding out the tight clench of his release without spilling over the edge himself. Hands are running gently down his thighs, up his back, brushing the sweaty hair from his face. Cas patiently waiting for Dean to catch his breath despite still being so far inside Dean, he can feel his cock twitching with need.

"Keep goin' Cas please, want you to finish."

Cas kisses his temple and lets out an appreciative moan when Dean squeezes around his dick. Between one breath and the next Dean's on his back, the speed in which Castiel has flipped them leaving him dizzy and his dick twitching like he didn't just come so hard his soul left his body. 

"Fuck, that's hot," he doesn't even know what he's saying anymore just that he really really wants Cas to let loose.

Cas gets those big hands of his under Dean's knees and forces them up and out, putting Dean's fucked out hole on full display. Cas had slipped out when he flipped them, and Dean already hates how empty he feels. He doesn't have to wait long though before Cas lines back up, a long string of curses leaving his mouth as he sinks back into Dean's body, eyes never leaving the spot where they're joined together.

"You take it so good Dean, so perfect for me." Cas doesn't hold back, slamming into Dean with enough force to push him up the bed with each slap of his hips against Dean’s ass. Dean flings his hands up to brace them against the headboard to keep from banging his head against the wood. It's just on the edge of too much as his body still rides the wave of pleasure and overstimulation of release.

"Fuck, Dean I'm gonna-"Cas breaks off as his body starts to go rigid and his hips lose their rhythm. "Where...Dean where?"

"On me, pull out, I wanna feel it."

"Fuck, you're perfect."

Cas pulls out so fast, it leaves Dean seeing stars. He rips the condom, off sending it over the side of the bed without a second glance. Dean manages to summon enough strength to lift his head and watch as Cas falls forward, bracing himself over Dean with one hand while the other strips his cock, chasing his release. Cas' blue eyes are dark and wild, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, until finally, finally his eyes slip shut and a half-whimpered "Dean" makes it out of his mouth as he comes all over Dean's stomach. It's hot and makes Dean's skin twitch with each new drop. Dean threads his fingers through Cas' hair and hauls him down for a kiss. Cas stays hovering over Dean's body through the shuddering aftershocks of his release, big hand still pumping over his cock until every last drop has made it onto Dean's stomach.

With a satisfied groan into Dean's mouth, Cas rolls to the side, flailing his hand off the side of the bed until he comes up with an old shirt and gently wipes Dean clean of his spend before taking care of the drying mess Dean had left on his chest. Once he deems himself clean, he gathers the other man against him with a soft sigh that makes Dean smile into the sweat-damp skin of Castiel's chest.

They lay together in comfortable silence, Cas' fingers trailing lazy paths along Dean's skin and Dean dozing lightly. Cas brushes his lips along Dean's forehead and squeezes gently around Dean's arm to get his attention.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Cas sounds unsure, like there was even a chance that Dean would turn him down. He nuzzles deeper against Cas to get more comfortable and hums happily.

"Yes please, because after that, I'm not sure I could walk if I wanted to."

Cas huffs out a laugh and pulls Dean a little closer against him. Dean is more than happy to get some post-sex snuggles without having to ask, and within moments they're both fast asleep.

  
  


**●●●**

  
  


The next morning Castiel wakes up to an empty bed. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he looks around for any signs of Dean, but the other man's clothes are gone. Cas lets out a sigh. He'd be lying if he said he regretted last night, because that was the best sex he'd had in years. But Cas had hoped there was more to it than that. That maybe Dean was still interested in getting to know each other better.

Dragging himself out of bed, Cas slips on his boxers and makes his way to the bathroom. He empties his bladder and brushes his teeth, noticing that Dean had found the spare just fine as it's sitting used next to the sink.

He walks into the kitchen looking to start the coffee, but it's already made with a clean mug sitting next to the pot ready to be used. That's when Cas realizes he can hear a voice coming from the living room. Stepping through the door separating the kitchen from the living room, Cas stops in his tracks. There's Dean looking sleep-rumpled and soft in yesterday's clothes with his hair fluffy, sitting on the couch with Mr. Rogers sleeping in his lap, a mug of coffee in one hand and his phone pressed to his ear with the other.

Dean looks up and catches Castiel staring at him open mouthed and struck dumb. His face splits in a grin, and he leans forward to set his mug down on the coffee table, gesturing for Cas to come closer. Cas steps forward only for Dean to grab his hand and bring him down for a quick kiss.

It's so casually intimate, like they wake up this way every day instead of this being the awkward morning after Cas had been dreading. Dean settles back against the cushions and pulls Cas down next to him, all while continuing his conversation on the phone.

"That was Cas...you can't be serious...yeah but...no I know it's real, I've been doing everything you told me to, haven't I? Yeah...uh huh...fuckin' fine, if it will get you to shut up, I'll ask."

Cas is not even pretending to give Dean privacy, openly staring at him with raised brows as he talks on the phone. Suddenly, Dean pulls his phone away from his ear and smashes his finger against the mute button before turning to Cas.

"Look Cas, the thing is I live with my brother Sam. Sam works with old people and is paranoid as shit about the virus. Now, I'm not too worried about what we just did ‘cause I know I've been social distancing and I know you've been social distancing, but Sam doesn't want me to come home unless I'm sure...so I guess what I'm getting at is...can I crash here for 14 days, or should I get a hotel room somewhere?"

Cas blinks at Dean owlishly as his brain works to process everything Dean just said.

"Um, so this wasn't a one night thing?" Dean looks like Cas just kicked his favorite puppy, so he rushes to add, "Not that I wanted it to be. I just thought maybe, when I woke up alone that is, I thought maybe _you_ wanted it to be a one night thing."

Dean's expression goes soft, and he scoots closer to Cas to give him another peck on the lips.

"I was kind of hoping there was more here than just a good time in the sack. But if you want me to go, just say the word, Cas." Dean sits back to give him a moment to think. With a shy smile, Cas shrugs his shoulder.

"We'll need to make a trip to the store if you're staying, and maybe your brother could make you a bag of clothes we could pick up." 

Dean gives him a look that says he's most certainly not thinking of groceries, and Cas makes a mental note to add condoms and a lot of lube to his list before the voice on the other end of the phone gets Dean's attention. He gives Cas a wink and unmutes his phone.

"Wha-oh yeah he's cool with it. Enjoy your free time while it lasts bitch, ‘cause you're not gettin' rid of me that easily."

The brothers hash out details for Dean to get a bag of stuff without entering their shared house and then say their goodbyes. With that, Dean hangs up and drops his phone to the coffee table with a clatter before setting Mr. Rogers on the empty couch cushion and climbing into Castiel's lap.

"What do you say we take a shower before heading out to the store?" Cas settles his hands on Dean’s slim hips and smiles up into bright green eyes.

"I say that sounds like a great plan."

Dean chuckles and dips down for a deeper more probing kiss, and Cas opens his mouth easily. He doesn't know what the future holds for them but he does know that right here and now he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terrible photoshop of Cas in front of tea cups lol that was all my doing. 
> 
> If you're interested, once I catch up with my other wips, I've got a little sequel planned that follows their 14 day quarantine together! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 💜💜💜


End file.
